Remembrance
by Kirii
Summary: --side story to Sunrise-- Sometimes it only takes two words to bring back long forgotten memories. Very slight BarricadexBumblebee.


**Title:** Remembrance  
**Rating:** So G it hurts  
**Pairings:** Barricade/Bumblebee  
**Warnings: **Cavity-inducing cuteness. Minor spoilers for future chapters of _Sunrise.  
_**Notes:** This is _all_ Ame's fault. Okay, I had some part in it because it's my story that spawned it, but the idea is all her fault. It would probably help if you've read _Innocence Lost_, though by no means is it necessary to read.  
**Disclaimer:** Well, the trial went well. No tasers this time. Still don't own them and the judge is getting tired of seeing me come in.

**-Remembrance-**

Barricade sat in the recreation room of the _Ark_, watching one of the many holovid screens in the room. Not all of the Autobots had yet accepted his unrestrained presence in the base, even though he was always supervised. Though Optimus had decreed that Barricade was to be treated as an Autobot on principle, few could forgive him for the things he'd done as a Decepticon and, quite frankly, he couldn't blame them.

"Brooding again?" Bumblebee asked.

Barricade looked up at the younger mech, who stood next to him, holding two cubes of energon that he'd retrieved during the break in the show. He scooted over and let the yellow scout sit next to him and took the energon cube that Bumblebee offered him. Giving his companion a rather dry look, he shook his head.

"I don't brood," he said.

Bumblebee laughed. "Yeah, right. That's why you look so cheerful."

Had Barricade been able to, he would have rolled his eyes at the snarky comment he knew was playful. He took a long slow sip of energon, turning back to the movie that was showing; there were plenty of Cybertronian program discs around the Ark, but he'd caught part of the human movie, _The Borne Supremacy_ and had been rather interested in the fast action and the car chases. Bumblebee was quiet next to him, also watching the movie, but without as much interest.

"You never did tell me more about the Youth Sectors," Bumblebee said quietly.

Barricade barely acknowledged that the younger mech had said anything. When Bumblebee elbowed him, though, he turned to the scout. Bumblebee repeated his statement, reaching over and turning off the holovid screen to keep Barricade from getting distracted again. The former Decepticon leaned back in his seat with a quiet sigh, downing the rest of his energon before looking back at Bumblebee.

"You were a horribly loud sparkling," he told the younger mech.

"I know that," Bumblebee replied. "Ironhide repeatedly reminds me of how many times Ratchet's had to replace his audios."

Barricade snorted. "That I can believe. Your first day at the nursery, you woke _every_ _other youngling_ in the room and you _wouldn't shut up._"

Bumblebee, to his credit, gave a bemused laugh. "Well, I was a sparkling."

"An _annoying_ sparkling."

"You know you loved me," Bumblebee teased, poking Barricade's side.

"_Stop_ that," the darker mech said, swatting at Bumblebee's hand. He grumbled at the other and folded his arms over his chest.

Bumblebee had a little laugh at that, snickering quietly. He couldn't help laughing harder when Barricade glared at him; somehow, it just made the whole situation amusing. Here was Barricade, formerly a cruel Decepticon with seemingly no chance at redemption, sitting in a very obvious pout, like a human teenager who'd had "their feathers ruffled" as the Earth saying went. Bumblebee just could not help being amused by it. He eventually managed to calm his laughter and mimicked wiping a tear from his optics.

"So, who finally got me to shut up?" he asked.

"I did, though by complete accident."

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge. "Oh?" he urged the other to continue.

"I told you to shut up and you did," Barricade said.

"Uh, huh," the yellow mech deadpanned. "And?"

Barricade grumbled, not about to say anything any louder. Bumblebee leaned in, a curious look on his face, causing Barricade to back up. His faceplates heated up slightly at the other mech's close proximity. Truth be told, he had never truly let go of his memories from the Youth Sectors; they'd been the only thing to keep him sane while training under Soundwave. Bumblebee was far too close for comfort now, reminding him of other times he'd been close to him and the younger mech's vigorously clingy tendencies from his time in the nursery.

"Hm?" Bumblebee chirruped at him. "What else?"

Barricade had the notion to turn his face away from Bumblebee's as he replied. "I poked you, you grabbed my arm and refused to let go."

Bumblebee couldn't help dissolving once again into laughter. He couldn't really remember doing so, but he could envision himself clinging to Barricade like a precious stuffed animal in his recharge state. He knew he'd been a clingy youngling; tales from the other Autobots had been more than enough to ingrain the fact into his processor. The way Barricade had been so loathe to tell him only added to the humor of the situation.

Barricade sunk into his seat, arms tightening over his chest as he grumbled. "Urgh, stupid sparkling."

Bumblebee stopped his laughter at that and blinked at the other mech. Something clicked in his mind at the rather childish insult. He blinked again, trying to make sense of the memory. "Snuggles?"

Barricade froze, optics wide as he stared at Bumblebee with something that resembled horror. "...Shit," he muttered the human explicative. Nothing else quite fit.

Especially when he noticed the Lamborghini twins in the doorway, laughing their afts off at the scene before them. Never had Barricade so hoped that a hole would open beneath him and swallow him whole.

**-Fin-**


End file.
